


Hush

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne finds it hard to sleep when Mal visits her in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Inception - Mal/Ariadne - sleep

As Arthur and Dom had warned her, Ariadne found it quite hard to sleep after being the architect of her own dream world. It wasn't that she couldn't fall asleep, it was more like… she couldn't control her own dream, and that thought, she admits, scares her a bit.

She's not the only one; she's quick to notice that Dom is the same as her. And when she met Mal, she understood why he was scared as her.

But after meeting Mal, when she falls asleep and Mal visits her, the dream doesn't turn into a nightmare. It's a wonderful dream in which Mal comes to her, dressed in a classy black dress, and dances with her in a hotel room until dawn, in which they share talks and champagne and kisses, and it's beautiful… until her eyes open for Ariadne to find herself alone in her own bed, no Mal on her side.

And that's when she wishes she didn't have to sleep anymore, because seeing Mal and not having her… she understands Dom at last, that was the greatest pain of them all.


End file.
